


Harry Potter And The Twisting's of Truths

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Famous Harry, I really dont know what to put, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't go to Harry's liking as darkness is unfurled at every corner and truths are bent at the arm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first few chapters of this ages ago, I might not finish this story but I thought I i might as well put what I already had up.. still a few chapters prewritten, just gotta get round to posting the them!

A/N I own nothing and no [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] is earned through these writings.

Little Hangleton, England

Moon-rays illustrated deep shadows along the light-struck grass. A black void of colour coated the sky only filled with the soft, slight shimmer of surreal stars; sprinkled across vague emptiness. The village below was empty - except the 6 dingy cottages lining the twisted path up to the decrepit castle-esque manor. Twisted panels of wood bent and broke in ways thought impossible; if it wasn't so eerie and frightening it would be rather magical and a revelation as to how the wood had been moulded: the grotesque shapes casting ever so slight shadows on the splintered porch.

Faded golden writing once indicated the owners of the manor - the forgotten Riddle line. The eccentric manor was littered with interesting relics of past times past down through generations however none were of use to the muggles nearby: the non magic folk who lived in the village and on the grounds. Only two knew of the true meaning to this house - Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Wizards of their day - respected and feared - unchallenged and powerful - wise and Insane.

What truly happened inside these walls was hidden by folk tales, lies and half truths. The only truth being members of the Riddle family were murdered in cold blood. However that is the end of the tales... The eldest son, Tom Riddle, had killed his family using the Wizards curse - Avada Kedavra. It left no mark and had stumped the Muggle police leaving them to conclude that the death was unexplained. Wizards knew however; the hidden world far more developed and yet so far behind - the magical world knew how these people had been killed - they had their very life ripped through their ribcage. Those murders all happened many years ago: 50 to be exact, 1934...

The killing curse did in-fact leave a mark - it was the ever so slightly pushed out bottom rib - for this was where the life force escaped from - and as it was usually used in families and individuals, people thought the rib cage was purely genetic.

The prime suspect in the murder was the Riddles' gardener, Frank Bryce, a Muggle man reportedly not payed very well and in revenge; for mistrust and overuse, he killed them. It didn't stick in court and charges fell. Bryce was never trusted by the other muggles though - they now stayed away from his little hut on the Riddle grounds. They always believed he had killed them but couldn't prove it.

Even so, Frank stubbornly repeated, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy.

Tom Riddle - even though he didn't know it

Frank Bryce has remained the caretaker for the Riddle house for the past fifty years. He had given up the garden after it fell into disrepair over an overly hot summer in 73'.

XxXxXxX

"Uhg, bloody kids..." Frank moaned as he swung open his door. the warm August breeze insulated under the puffer coat he wore. Trudging through the sloshy unkempt mud outside his fended off hut was quite the ordeal his creaking bones aching at the strain.

Bryce ventured up the stone scattered path, through the moldering wood door and crept up the rickety old stairs. Stealthily making his way along the unlit corridor was easy - perfected after meddling kids who waltzed into the manor. The sight of a snake tail slithering round the corridor ahead gave him quite the start. Slight murmurs echoed lightly across the peeling paint and the fading walls. "My lord, are you still hungry? There isn't much left..."

One peculiar, high, cold voice replied - seeming to piece the soul - yet somehow recognisable. "Where is Nagini?" The jabbering idiot replied

"She has just arrived my lord." Emanating from the ajar door was a wheezing cough followed by a comment leaking malevolence.

"How goes the plan Wormtail." Frank nestled closer and further into the wall sticking out his good ear to try and hear properly.

"My lord, if you require a body sooner, then perhaps using Potter is the wrong route. He is too guarded my lord." Bryce had heard of 4 people now and with the manner they were talking of them 3 of them were in the room.

"Milk Nagini, Wormtail." Quiet scurrying was heard across the floor

"Yes my lord."

XxXxXxXxX

'Perhaps the boy could not be used - the old man will most certainly be watching out for him. And I don't want a showdown anytime soon.'

"Wormtail call Barty and tell him to pull out of his position as professor at Hogwarts. I will require feeding - the journey was long and tiring."

Frank pushed his back even more against the wall and tilted his head to get a better view of the inside room. A mouse-like man milked a snake and fed the milk to a frail old cloth that seemed to emanate evil intentions. "I will require a week milord, to gather another subject." The large man squeaked out.

"NO, use the auror."

"Yes milord..." The fat man cowered away. The raspy voice spoke again

"It will be after the World Cup - security is too tight for otherwise. The ministry will be on lockdown..."

Frank scuffled back along the corridor - trying to get to the front door - his overly large cane snagged on the skirting board sending him sprawling across the dusty floor.

"My lord, Nagini has seen a Muggle on the floor. Listening!" A bone scraping chuckle was heard before...

"Hopefully it isn't one of my old family members!" He half joked his voice hurting the war veteran Bryce's ears.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bryce's life ended as he realised the man who had just killed him, had also killed his family in this house! He was the riddle boy he had see-...

XxXxXxXxX

Bursting out of bed, sweat pooling around him, Harry panted heavily as he remembered Voldemort's perspective of the old man's death. No remorse from him wishing for the man to die with all his might. Harry rolled (well more of slipped) out of bed upon his sweat.

"Bloody hell." He muttered scrambling - putting together a piece of paper and a pen - knocking over the items on his desk as he did so. His vague scribbles filled the void of noise in the perfect house in the perfect neighbourhood. His note read:

_Dumbledore,_

_I have just had another vision, Voldemort kills an old caretaker in a old looking manor? He has Malfoy (Lucius) with him.. He's planning something - they mention that I am not needed and that they are going to use the Auror..._

_Barty? Is pulling out of his professor position at Hogwarts? I'm guessing he was your latest Dada professor? Hopefully we can discuss this further._

_All the best, HP._


	2. Owls and post go hand in hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sends some letters...

At 9AM that day, after Harry delivered the pen-scribbled note to Dumbledore through Hedwig, Harry bundled down the stairs toward the kitchen table. Upon walking into the kitchen, he noticed Vernon's purple face with his beady, dull, brown eyes tracking Harry across the kitchen as he grabbed a frying pan. "Hello Uncle!" Harry joyously called out, mocking his mere presence in the holy kitchen of the Dursley'.

"Don't talk to me, Boy..." The intent of ignorance toward his presence dripping in the words. "I've received a letter, from your freak friend's mother. What's this World Cup? She's talking about. The world cup just finished dimwit... Anyway-" Vernon paused for a breath before his rant... _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING OUR ADDRESS TO YOUR FREAK FRIENDS!"**_ A smirk crept across Harry's face - he had been practising it with Sirius over the Summer. Even Vernon seemed taken aback by it. His anger subsiding into suprise and shock then fear.

 _ **"It'S mAgIc YoU dImWiT!"**_ Harry exclaimed at Vernon's cowering figure. Vernon stopped shouting but still kept asking questions:

"Whats Quidditch?", "Why so many stamps?" And "Why do you have to be so freakish?" "All right, All right!" Vernon caved in at the freakishness from Harry's answers but tried to stand strong. "You can't go... I'm not letting you bundle off here talking to your freak friend's watching freak sports with other freakish things going on!" Harry's smirk came back...

"Well, Looks like I'll just have to tell my Godfather, you know the mass murderer. Y'know, I was just about to catch up with him about what was going on round here..."

"Fine"

Harry sauntered off victorious - nicking a piece of bacon and a sandwich from Dudley in the process. Harry ventured up the stairs flinging open his door to see 3 owls meeting in his room. Hedwig, Harry's actual owl was first. Harry unwrapped the letter she carried whilst absentmindedly tearing a bit of bacon and throwing it at her general direction. "Cheers girl."

_Harry,_

_This vision is quite the revelation - I have already received the resignation from 'Barty' or as I knew him to be Alastor (Mad-Eye Moody.) He's an auror; I haven't heard from him in a while, so I think he is the auror Voldemort and Lucius were talking about. Did you over hear anything about a ritual? I think I know what Tom is doing. If so, I must alert the Minister and proper authorities so we can deal with this properly._

_Yours Sincerly. A.P.W.B.D_

Harry read the entire letter before quickly scribbling another note to his professor.

** _Professor,_ **

** _I_ _think the pompous git mentioned something about 'A new body' to Voldemort. I have come to a conclusion myself. Check 'pro ritualibus in auruginem' By T.M.V - I have researched it specifically for this topic - I believe it's on page 394!_ **

** _H.P_ **

One letter down out of three, Harry sent off Hedwig with Dumbledore's letter - to deliver specifically to him. To avoid any informational outbreak problems. Unstrapping the second letter from Ron's owl 'Pig' as he had so learnt was rather tricky - as the bird seemed jumpy at touch.

_Harry,_

_Hi. Its Ron, we should be able to pick you up tomorrow at 5pm - we could do 10pm today if you send your owl quick enough! I don't doubt you wanna get away rather quickly! 'Mione is already here, at The Burrow I mean. AND has brought that devil - some cat! Have fun somehow whilst we come get you._

_Ya mate, Ron._

Harry had closed his eyes in humour as he read Ron's letter. Most likely 'Mione had been peering over Ron's shoulder as he wrote - making sure he put the right things. Brilliant she was.

**_ Ron,  _ **

**_ Sounds amazing mate, 10PM would be better - I wonder how long you and 'Mione would last in Hell. Probably a few minutes. Make sure to try and be Muggle about things - you know my relatives. I can't obliviate them it's an auror level spell! ALRIGHT SORRY MIONE! I'm not gonna obliviate them (yet!) Same can't be said for you though. Hehe..  _ **

**_ H. _ **

Harry eyed his handiwork with a pen. 'Should get the point across.' Harry reasoned with the voice inside his head. Sending off that owl as well left Harry with probably one of the most rundown owls he had ever seen. "Sirius!" Harry jumped for joy - knowing he was okay was one of the best feelings he knew.

_HEY PUP!_

_How you doing kiddo? Hope your alright. Siriusly. I worry! Never mind the jokes they must be Lupin you round the bend! Alright I'll stop. Snivellusly! Alright you got me there... No I've caught wind, no not literally, that the tri-wizard-tournament is taking place this year. Keep in mind. DO. NOT. ENTER. (Please) The amount of things that go wrong in that tournament is crazy. I couldn't lose you Pup - and neither could Remus, not after James._

_Ps. On a bit of a side note, heard you were quite the cook. Just make sure when picking up hot things you always use the 'prongs'_

_S.O.B_

Harry's vision clouded by tears of happiness soon cleared as he began to write his final note for that day.

_**Snuffles,** _

_**Don't plan on entering, if I do I think we both know it's to do with slit nose. Nothing else would explain it. Next letter I'll explain my nightmare - it's rather in depth.** _

_**Prongs-let.** _

Harry strapped the letter to the shabby rundown owl, it was tiny and scrawny but did the job well enough. It reminded Harry of Errol...


	3. A little pick me up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens...

Things were tense till nightfall - Harry had informed the Dursleys of the Weasley's new arrival time and he thought he had heard Vernon mutter - "The sooner, the better."

XxXxXxXxX

Zooming around in the Burrow's garden was amazing. Ron was chasing a watermelon through the air that had been chucked at him by Fred. That's when he was hit by an owl. Ron crashed down into the dirt below where he readjusted his shirt before unwrapping the letter tied to the owls leg - reading Harry's letter was rather crazy. He'd have to tell his parents that Harry had chosen to come to the Burrow at 10PM instead...

XxXxXxXxX

At 10pm, a rather robotic knock landed upon the door to number 4 Privet Drive. Harry swung open the door to be greeted by Mr Weasley in his ministry clothes, trying to look like a Muggle. Fred and George bundled in behind him.

"Hey Harr-"

"-Y long time,"

"No see."

"Old budd-"

"-y, old pal!"

Harry succumbed to Gred and Feorge and laughed out loud for the first time that summer. "AH, my favourite set of twins!" Fred and George beamed at the compliment. As the twins edged their way into the house, Harry turned back to the door to be impacted by a messy set of curly hair into his chest. "Oh, hey." Harry exclaimed joyously. "Didn't see you there!" Harry continued trying to drain comedy out of the situation. He could tell he was successful as Hermione thumped him on the arm for 'being a prat!' Harry only smirked.

Vernon sat in the corner squinting at the group 'menacingly'. Fred had soon grabbed Harry's trunk and had thrown it into the ministry car outside when George 'dropped' a set of Wahcky Weasly Work-in-progresses. Dudley was quick to the scene; nicking the treats before George could stop him. Soon after, Dudley's tounge began to inexplicably grow at an alarming rate! To the point Dudley started chocking. Edging his way to the door, Harry whispered to the twins "So that's what happens when he tries to take 7 inches!" Promptly exploding with laughter was quite the queue to leave - which they did at a record time.

Harry, Fred and George had already dashed when a confused Hermione and a bewildered Arthur left the house as well. Clambering into the two ministry cars, Harry explained his summer to anyone that listened - the rather plain boringness, apart from the bits of homework he had and his new workout routine.

Harry quickly realised as a smart kid that he would probably be prophesied to take down the dark bastard that killed his parents and so used that to drive him. He used it as a reason to get up everyday at the crack of dawn and run till he felt death crawl at him. Something Lupin had said last year was sticking with him - "Dont waste them."

XxXxXxX

Entering The Burrow through a portkey once out of Muggle sight was easy, the difficult bit was the dodging of Mrs Weasley - Harry dashed into the house following the twins and made a b-line for the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Ginny, Ron and a thoroughly confused Hermione. Without thinking each of the twins and Harry grabbed another person and dragged them up the stairs with them.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all found it very difficult to resist as the other they were being taken by, was either 2 years older than them - or absolutely ripped in Harry's case. Clustering into the joint room between the twins and Ginny's room left the group in quite the huddle - requiring an extremely embarrassed Ron from removing his head from where they were resting on Hermione's developing breasts.

Once untangled, the group of kids finally set about re-adjusting themselves before eventually speaking to one another. Conversation broke out about; pranks, homework, exams, Quidditch, more Quidditch and finally, the Quidditch World Cup! (That was happening in 2 weeks.)

Shortly after conversation started to shrivel, Molly Weasley virtually broke down the door and flung her temper across the room at the twins for their irresponsibleness and lack of etiquette at other's houses. Harry maybe would've agreed had it been anyone else's house: apart from maybe Snape, Voldermort, or another death eater... So Harry ended up starring at the intriquetly detailed ceiling throughout Mrs Weasley's rant... Being dragged out by their ears quickly undermined the twins - who gave up in excuses; although still refusing to work for the ministry like Percy, Ron's 3rd brother - working his way up in the minsitry.

"What's your owls name Ron?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Oh him?" Ron asked vaguely pointing at Pigwidgeon. "He's-"

"PIG!" Ginny squealed at seeing the owl into the window ledge.

"Can't say we thought of that." Ron continued gesturing between him and the rest of his family - "part from Ginny."

Arthur then stuck his head round the door, "c'mon you lot - Quidditch Semi Finals tomorrow - gotta wake up early! And you know what tha-"

"Go to bed early..." Ron answered depressingly. Warning a sympathetic smile from Arthur. "C'mon Ron. Up to bed. You two as well!" Arthur was pointing at Hermione and Ginny.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry sprung out of bed the next morning at the word Quidditch. He quickly threw on an outfit from his expanded wardrobe-esque trunk.

An ever so slightly worn RAF jacket he bought at a Muggle shopping centre in London. Underneath a muscle fit grey shirt - showing off all the right places. White jeans with those slight rips along the side and knee caps. Perfect for all occasions. On his feet a comfortable pair of Timberland shoes he had found in another Muggle shoe store. Snuggly over his toes. And to top it all off - literally - was Harry untamable hair, which after multiple trips to the barbers was now a manic set of curls - shaved at the back and sides.

Harry was the last one up - he knew due to the lack of noise in the Burrow, and the fact that the rest of everyone was staring up toward the house with a vague look of excitement, worry, annoyance and happyness. Bundling down the stairs at a freakish pace, Harry came skidding to a halt as the door swung open - here stood Mrs Weasley no doubt just to berate him for making everyone late.

"HaRrY jAmEs PoTtEr!"

Mrs Weasley's temper evaporated as she saw Harry slide out the door as she blinked. She spun round and left the house, closing the door. Eagle eyeing Harry's retreating form.

Harry strode on ahead toward Fred and George but before he got to them, Harry was interrupted by a confident sounding boy - Charlie Weasley. "Hello Harry, I don't suppose we've met before... I'm Charlie - Charlie Weasley. I've heared plenty about you" (he nudged him with his fist to Harry's shoulder.) Harry smiled.

"Are you sure Charlie - I've heard quite the deal about you as well. Dragon tamer, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Cup winner 3 times, House Cup winner twice! I could go on..."

Charlie seemed to stagger as he realised his list of achievements. 'Well I suppose when you put it like that...' He thought. "Fair enough Harry. Fair enough." Charlie turned to Bill and began chatting animatedly with him. So Harry used the opportunity to edge his way closer to the twins.

"George!" Harry whispered violently. "Fred!" He half coughed. The twins broke apart for a moment and Harry slid right in-between the two.

"Hello H-"

"Arrykins!"

Harry chuckled slight - then started to talk to them about what they planned to do at the World Cup .

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione shot nervous glances at Ron as she saw the jealousy on his face "stealing my brother's. I'll show him!" Ron kept muttering. Malevolence leaked from his eyes as he saw Harry thwack Fred on the arm and smack George round the head - playfully of course. However Ron felt like it should be him doing that with his brothers, he was the one related to them after all! Ron continued to half storm his way up the hill into the spaced out forest by the Lovegood's house. About halfway along the walk Harry dropped back to talk to Bill, Ron could've sworn they were talking about Gringotts. The group drew toward a clearing, and Harry drifted back to talk to him.

Ron wasn't exactly the best at multitasking which is exactly why he and Hermione hadn't spoken since Harry walked away from Charlie. Ron was too busy looking envious and jealous to talk. A fact which Hermione picked up pretty quickly.

"Hey Ron."

"What d'you want Potter." Ron replied shortly.

"Ooh, calm it matey" Harry shifted into an Australian accent as he said 'matey.' Tension rose between the two - and as Harry opened his mouth to continue conversation, Ron turned away and walked over to Hermione - chatting with Ginny near the back of the pack.. "Not feelin' playful today then..' Australian rung through in his voice again.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione had heard Ron's vague grunts at parts during him and Ginny's conversations - they seemed so absentminded that you could've sworn he'd be more accurate when asleep... Hermione continued to talk with Ginny until the Weasleys entered an empty area. A man who reminded Hermione of Mr Weasley stood in the clearing with a hiking stick. "Amos!" Hermione heard Mr Weasley call out at the man.

"Arthur!" Came the haughty reply.

"Where's your boy, Cedric?" Arthur quizzed.

'Cedric? He can't possibly be talking about-' Hermione thoughts interrupted by a strapping kid- no man! landing on the ground next to Mr Diggory. There he was. Cedric Diggory. Hermione fancied him - three years difference isn't much - besides every girl at least liked him...

XxXxXxXxX

"Ced!" Harry called out. Jogging up to Cedric - "Didn't realise you were coming with us!"

"Oh, about that - we didn't get minister box tickets, so we'll be with you till then at least."

"Dont be ridiculous mate, I'll drop in a word for you - I'll make Fudge let you in."

"Are you sure Harry? I mean it isn't that big a deal, besides I've never done anything for you."

"You have done plenty - not in actions but in physchological support. Always there to practise Quidditch against - always there to help if I needed it. You've been amazing mate! Now it's time I repayed part of it."

"Stop the chatter Harry, anyway what do you mean Quidditch practise?"

"Well Hufflepuff is so shi-.."

"Portkey everyone!" Shouted Amos over the rest of Harry's insult. Harry and Cedric slid their way between people to get to the Portkey. Each grabbing hold of it was easy - but keeping hold of it was a nightmare. Eventually as the Portkey left, no one was left in the small opening - successful...

XxXxXxXxX

'Does Harry have to know him as well? This happened with that Ravenclaw as well. Elijah Malik - another fourth year.' Hermione grew annoyed as she realised Harry knew basically everyone - maybe she should get closer to him then - maybe Harry could help her find someone nice, not to mention good looking... That was always a huge benefit. Harry knowing someone turned them off for Hermione,it felt like sloppy seconds - even if it was first..

Hermione landed roughly from the Portkey sprawling across the floor next to Ron and Ginny. She looked around for Harry only noticing; Her, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. Then she looked up. To see him walking in the air - as if in slow motion, doing bloody pirouettes and other ballet moves as if he was dancing - he was a right prick at times. Funny but a prick.

XxXxXxXxX

Ron snorted as he saw Harry dancing down to the ground - he may be annoying from time to time - but Harry was Harry. And you can't replace that.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone was soon on their feet, dragging their suddenly tired limbs across the ground toward their section for the tents. Arthur soon found the area - 'situated 6 tents down from Cedric and Amos'. Entering the tent was amazing for Harry - unique smells coming from the corners - light vibrations and glows coming from the tents canvas. Everyone seemed impressed by the tent. "I must say it came out way better than I thought it would!" Arthur was the first to speak.

"Well I'm hitting the floor." Announced Harry pointing at his bed with his wand, silently casting a spell at it to arrange all his stuff. Harry stripped to nothing but a light pair of shorts - showing his etched physique to the tent for a quick power nap. Nearly instantly he was out, the others still unpacking and one or two looking at him when he spoke.

XxXxXxX

A round an hour and a half later, Harry sprung out of bed. Instantaneously, before his clothes were even back on he was bombarded by Molly. "Ooh, Harry, would you be able to try and find some water for us back at the tent - perhaps take someone with you, that way you won't get lost. Good idea?" Harry couldn't exactly object to Mrs Weasley's question, so he ventured out after picking Hermione to go with.

"I have to ask Harry, why me?" Hermione continued as the look of confusion and slight panicked crossed Harry's face. "I mean, like why go with me and not Ron or the twins?" Her gaze turned soft as she saw Harry, look down nervously - "Ya see, well- Ron and Me, we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye. He keeps refering to me as 'Potter' and not Harry - and he's really hostile. It just gets to me." Hermione stopped at the explanation - she was expecting some kind of exclamation of love or something - definitely not that.

Navigating through the Irish tents was rather easy due to Harry being built like an absolute unit. He just seemed to carve a path around him. Hermione followed closely behind - sliding between the gaps Harry left in his wake. A while later as they drew close to the Bulgarian section of the camp.

"Hey Harry!" A distinct Irish voice called out in their general direction.

"Seamus, my man!" Harry called back spinning round. As Seamus jogged up to the two he started speaking.. "And who's this ya got wit cha'? Ooh, Miss Granger.." Seamus mock bowed. Hermione replied with her standard 'im unimpressed' look - the raised eyebrows and the ever so slightly frown.

"So Seamus, what's your prediction?"

"OH, that's all people keep on asking me. And I always reply with the same thing! England knocked out in the semis by Ireland, Bulgaria to smash France.. 180-220 and 310-170." Harry and Seamus quickly divulged into Quidditch and how Harry thought England would put up a fight but be out snitched and therefore look like a landslide loss... With his prediction 130-290. And Bulgaria to win with a different score of 200-240. Only winning because of Viktor Krum.

"Ey, Seamus! Wha- what d'ya recon the colour of the tent should be" Dean Thomas shouted over the bustle of families between Seamus, Harry, Hermione and him.

"Brown n' blue like the colour of that Muggle team ya suppor'.. That'll make ya happy.." Dean flashed a triumphant smile and was about to speak before Harry but in.

"Where are the hammers now Dean? I can't see down past the top 2!" Harry smirked at Dean to show he was joking,

"Shut your mouth, Kopp!" Dean replied smirking as well. "Walk with us, we'll show you the tent." Hermione spoke up finally. Dean seemed to redden slightly when Hermione spoke to him directly. Dean them started to stutter his reply.

"Uhh, ye-yeah sure! Sounding a bit too excited and looking a tad bit to relieved at being able to shut up.

The group now meandered through the Hubba-bub of people - being able to pay attention to their surroundings a bit more as they now had water. Thousands of frail tents lined along the grassy fields - stretching for miles in each direction on the Muggle countryside. Hundreds of Ministry workers ran around to make everything look inconspicuous. Huge areas were reserved for the minsitry workers stationed at the camp - whilst other, larger, tents were normal Muggle ones (looking more like a gazibo,) that were open with the slight summery breeze dancing through the enchanted material. These larger tents were designed for the main officials to look busy and for others to maintain the wards, the notice-me-not charms and the countless other spells to maintain a normal looking gathering to muggles. They decided to pass it off as a music festival every year - making the Quidditch stadium look like a stage to unwary muggles.

As they drew closer to the Weasley's tent, Harry noticed Hermione was eyeing the France supporters on the other side of the fence. "Honestly, keeping all these different country supporters so close together, when they're all so, barbaric. It's stupid." Hermione paused for a moment as she turned toward the tent to see how much further they had to walk.

"I suspect we'll be seeing them this year.." Harry said pointing out the group of giggling girls wrapped in a blue uniform, the group eying Harry hungrily from afar.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Hermione looked skeptical.

"I have a hunch..."

Hermione giggled slightly before elaborating - "You mean Sirius told you." Harry smiled brightly before replying sarcastically..

"So what if he did?"

"Blimey Seamus, see that bird over there?" Dean whispered a bit too loudly. "Coor blimey mat-" Seamus began; interrupted by a not impressed Hermione.

"It's rude, to point by the way. Besides, I doubt either of you will be asking her anytime soon."

"Sick burn there 'Mione!" Harry laughed softly "I see you didn't include me in that.." Harry finished by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it Potter." Seamus grinned along with Dean as Hermione spoke again. Quick to seize the moment Harry replied, sarcasm flowing,

"Aww, I love you too Mione.."

The small group arrived at the tent to see Ludo Bagman slide into the entrance infront of them. "Oh, trouble called, they requested a Harry James Potter?" Seamus spoke up in his female 'receptionist' voice. Harry only flashed a Sirius smirk and sped off in front of the group.

"What have you done?" Moaned a exasperated Hermione.

"Well I've only released a source of entertainment for the next few moments. That's all. Thank me later." The trio soon entered the tent to see Ludo speaking to Mr Weasley about betting.

"I do say Arthur, this bet is rather extraordinary! Ireland to win, Krum to catch the snitch! Rather adventurous don't you say! What do you two rapscallions have to say about your father's interesting gambling techniques?" Bagman had approached Fred and George.

"We think he's ab-"

"-solutely brilliant!"

"Has never lost a b-"

"-et before! Hasn't p-"

"-assed that skill onto u-"

"-s though!" Fred and George flipped.

"What's your prediction Mr. Ludo?" Came their joint question. "Ireland to smash England and France to edge past Bulgaria!" Harry decided now was when to sweep into the tent...

"Who does this cabbage think he is! France are looking awful this year - it's only because of that Goalkeeper 'Bastien Janvier' thats keeping them in." At this specific time Barty Crouch Sr ask decided to drop by - wanting a quick word with Arthur Weasley. However he also over heard Harry's exclamation and decided to object.

"It's their two beaters - 'Ninon Saucet' and 'Alain Lacroix' that have allowed their chasers time on the quaffle.." Harry channeled his inner marauder -

"You boob! You royal boob! Lacroix has missed over 3/4 of her bludgers, Fred here hadn't missed more than two all year!" He walked over in-between Ludo and Barty - tapping in their heads with his knuckles. "Just as I suspected. HOLLOW!"

Dean and Hermione were currently holding their stomachs trying their hardest not to keel over laughing sharing a look of multiple emotions. Barty quickly swatted away the minor insults as childish antics and saw Percy over in the corner of the tent.

"Weatherby! My protege!" Barty walked over to Percy commandingly, gripping his hand firmly to Percy's quivering one. "I expect to see you in my box at the France game! 17th staircase; 193rd floor!" And with that he walked out.

As the excitement grew, the prices dropped and Harry just outside the stadium bought 11 pairs of Omnioculars for 89 Galleons: basically robbery! Handing a pair to everyone was easy - but getting them to keep them was a different story - all of the Weasley's kept on wanting to just give them back. Harry tried to subdue to complaints though. "Think of them as a secondary Christmas gift ey?" Promptly shutting up the Weasley's immature moaning.

"ITS TIME FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Arthur called out about 5 minutes after the mild dispute, "it's beginning!"


	4. The Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup

Trundling along the beaten path, the group of 11 made their way in-between countless other Wizards all walking in the same direction whilst dodging the odd rouge trolley pulled with over priced gimmicks, tiny figurines and non-functional brooms enchanted to work for about 20 minutes. Gred and Feorge bounced merrily on their way toward the magical lifts - reciting their secret bets with Mr. Bagman. Harry caught glimpses of their conversation. "20-1 odds he said!" "Mullet for being hit first!"

As the group gathered into the lifts they took off explosively upward. Darting across, left and right, back and forward. As they went further upward Ron wondered out loud - "How many people are there here?" Hermione looked at him shrewdley "I've asked you before; do you read!?" A shiftly grunt answered Hermione. As Harry was about to but in, the lift jolted to a stop throwing everyone forward into the door. Creaking open came the door and there stood Cornelius Fudge looking rather impatient. "Cornelius!" Percy straightened up: as if he was an army lieutenant getting orders from his Officer. "It's all right Weatherby. Loosen up." Percy's form slouched slightly but be still looked as if he was trying to impress Fudge. "Arthur." Fudge addressed him. "Minister.." Arthur replied. They kept to a one word basis and nodded at each other. Once they had all stepped out of the lift Fudge walked in and was about to close the door when Harry interrupted. "Ooh, minister!" The door oiled to half closed. And Fudge looked back at Harry. "It's all right Mr Weasley - go find the seats." Harry continued. "Minister, I was wondering whether I could have 2 guests in the box with me?" Fudge's eyes narrowed slightly and his head cocked to the side slightly. "Who might these 2 guests be?" He replied excitedly "I was hoping you would say that. Mr Diggory - and his son Cedric.. See we're great friends and we play Quidditch with each other - besides I didn't get him a Christmas present anyway." Fudge seemed to relax and conceded. "Fair enough. They may come up.." Harry felt delightment spread across his face. "Cheers Minister!"

Harry stepped up into the Top box. Cedric now on his tails having told him just then. Harry saw a House elf in one of the seats next to Ludo. "Winky, what are you doing here? Where's Barty?" Bagman eyed Winky suspiciously - waiting for an answer. "Winky is not knowing sir, Winky has been told to save Master Crouch's seat!" Bagman looked away from Winky with a 'tut'.

Harry slid in next to Hermione - who was sitting on the end next to Ginny. It was at that moment that Cornelius Fudge peered into the room and lead Lucius Malfoy in along with the Bulgarian, French, and Irish ministers. "Harry! My boy!" Fudge called out, "These are the ministers of the other countries. I was hoping you would meet them." A look of pleading was in Fudge's eyes. "Yeah sure minister! Why, Ron, wanna come meet some ministers?" Ron looked up through his ginger hair - squinting "Whats that Harry?" Harry threw his head backwards and to the side twice in quick succession. "Ron bounded upward toward Harry; sticking out his hand to the Ministers.. they briefly shook it and meeted him with short 'hello's' and 'how do you do's?'. After everyone sat down, Ludo and Cornelius walked up both casting a 'Sonorus'. They quickly announced the Quidditch world cup match between Bulgaria and France. "We have - (Mathilde) Mallard, (Josephine) Marat, (Hildegarde) Lafarge, (Alain) Lacroix, (Ninon) Saucet, (Bastien) Janvier, aaaanndd Cybele Peltier!" He paused for a moment. AANNNNDDD - "(Ivan) Volkov, (Pyotr) Vulchanov, (Clara) Ivanova, (Vasily) Dimitrov, (Alexei) Levski, (Lev) Zograf AAAAAAAANNNND FINALLY VIKTOR KRUMMMMM!"

"We're off!"

Everyone cheered excitedly as the announcement was made. "The referee releases the balls! We're off!"

" Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-Volkov-MALLARD INTERCEPTS!-Marat-

Volkov Again!-back to Vulchanov-he's danced around him there! AMAZING DODGE!-

OHH that's gotta be a penalty! Vulchanov had just take a bludger to the face and a bat to the back! It is!

Vulchanov lines up the penalty! AND SCORES, DOWN THE MIDDLE! 10-0! Bulgaria open the scoring..

Mallard-Marat-Mallard-Marat-Lafarge-Mallard This play is amazing! They're drawing circles round them! SHOT HERE!"

"SAVED!"

"Mallard's been denied here! He's dropped the quaffle though.. Marat pounces! He flies out of the circle passes to Lafarge-over to Mallard-GOAL! It's been drawn level here! 10-10"

"Mallard' gets it from kick off! He's playing through them again! Off the hoop! 10-20! France are ahead!" The France supporters danced and shouted with glee! "Watch Krum go! Peltier follows! They're drawing close together here! KRUM PULLS OUT! Peltier scrapes the grass but is safe! Great feint there by Krum!

Vulchanov-Ivanova-

Mallard-Marat-

BLUDGER!

Hit!

Bulgaria regain possession.

Ivanova-Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-

Lafarge steals it; round the chasers there! She's dropped toward the ground - underneath the two bludgers. Impact from Ivanova and she crashes!

FRANCE DOWN TO 6!

Ivanova-Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-Ivanova-still Ivanova-Volkov now-

Tussel with Mallard there! Out-strengthed and Volkov tumbles into the stadium!

Harry eyed the crash through his Omnioculars and everyone gasped as they saw the group of tightly fitting clothed Beauxbatons students cower as the Bulgarian Chaser span off above them.

In Harry's distraction he had totally missed Bulgaria switch off at the back before conceding again!

"10-30 France pull away now!"

Within five minuets the France team had scored another 7 goals making the score 10-100. However the Bulgarian team had also scored a few themselves - just enough to keep the team in the game.

"40-100 Bulgaria have scored again!"

Bulgaria were still alot worse than France overall but their chasers were better than the French's. Only the goalkeeper was keeping them in it.

"Another same from Janvier! Keeps France in it!"

The Bulgarian team groaned as Janvier denied them again. But applauded as they knew Bastien was very good. A keeper was never favourited during the game. Another 20 minuets passed and Krum still hadn't moved since feinting past Peltier.

France continued their surge making the score 90-230. But alas it was in vain as Krum caught the snitch - pulling Bulgaria through to the final with him. 240-230 plastered the stadium showing the score.. The Bulgarian supporters went wild and so did the commentary. Bagman lost it as Krum pulled out the dive with the snitch.


	5. England Vs Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England Vs Ireland.. isn't much else to it.

Ludo Bagman left the commentary box 'Quiettus' he muttered. "How much do I owe you two then?" He directed at Fred and George.

The camp was filled with the mindless cheering of the Bulgarian supporters whose tents now sang and danced in the night. No-one caught any rest that night; especially with Fred and George sneaking off into the night.

The rest of the week continued much the same until the day before the Ireland-England match.

Harry and Cedric were currently playing Ron, Ginny and the twins in a game of Quidditch. Catching the eye of many campers down below (Harry and Cedric.) Ludo Bagman came screeching out of the Weasley's tent thundering into a watching Hermione who was chatting animatedly with one Viktor Krum..

"Not a nice day to be flying." Krum said with a disapproving scowl up toward the clouds. "Too much wind; There's a nip in the air." He pointedly roughly to where Harry was in the sky. "I'm surprised he can do half the things he's doing up there. You said he was a good seeker. No?" Krum inquired turning to Hermione's smaller slightly swaying form. "Yes. He never failed to catch the snitch in the games he's played for the last three years... Well apart from that time with the Dementors.." She let the words hang in the air. She knew to expect a reaction from Viktor. "Dementors? At Hogwarts! What's going on over there! What needed Dementors there? They're the foulest of the foul they are." Hermione placed her finger to his lips to silence him - he looked surprised for a moment before stopping and controlling his stone-faced demeanour. "The Dementors... Were there.. because of Harry's Godfather.." Hermione slurred together. "Who's his godfather?" Krum interrupted again. "How little have you- have you heard? It's been alllllllll ooooooovvvver the newwws. He's Sirius, Sirius Black." Krum's thick brow lifted into his forehead and his eyes widened at the revelation. "The murderer?" Hermione turned and slightly staggered on the spot. "NOooooo, he's inno- ·

Hiccup* -cent.. Its a long story that'll have to wait."

Hermione walked off gingerly toward the Weasley's tent. Krum turned back to look at her before walking away - as if commanding the surrounding people to move around him. Krum trusted Herminniny and- if she thought something- then there had to be some truth behind her belief: she just seemed to be right all the time.

XxXxXxXxX

The score was now 1730-230 as Harry scored in the hoops for the 38th time that match. Cedric had caught the snitch 9 times and the clock was ticking into the 7th hour as they all came down. Molly Weasley crowded the group as they came down looking jolty and tired. Harry and Cedric smiling profusely whereas the Weasley boys (and Ginny) looked so utterly deflated, you'd think a popped balloon had more air in it than they did all together. Mrs Weasley huddled round the group handing out hot chocolate and tightly wrapped sandwiches - smelling of definitely Mustard and roast beef - Fred's sandwich. "Lobbing it at a ginger head of hair he nicked Ginny's sandwich as she was about to chow down on it. Getting bitten in the process; a thin trickle of blood ran down his knuckle. Cedric dropped down next to him, he had ran off to grab a shower. Cedric, who had seen the entire ordeal, was quick to kick off conversation by asking Ginny.

"So what was having Harry in your mouth like?"

Harry started to choke on his sandwich and Ginny went extremely red, before she got up and left the group hurriedly. The group laughed for a while - before scurrying off to bed ready for the next day: a long one..

XxXxXxXxX

"MILLER SCORES! England lead!"

"0-10"

Tyler Walker here, throws the quaffle..

"Ashley Lane! 0-20!"

"England pull off an extraordinary lead here! Will they keep it up?"

"No!"

"Mullet scores! 10-20!"

"Ireland again through here! 20 all!

"Moran darts through the failing English defence! 30-20!"

"Lynch darts along the grass! He's got Thompson on his tail. But the slower brooms leave him no chance.."

"Lynch gets the snitch! Ireland win!"

XxXxXxXxX

The group grumbled off from the stadium shuffling their feet and looking genuinely depressed. England had lost... It was obvious.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N I'm not writing another match.

Imagine this is where the match between Ireland and Bulgaria..

XxXxXxXxX

Mr Weasley burst through the tent. "You two!" Arthur pointed at Harry and Ron - "Grab something to put on! Get to a portkey!" Harry and Ron rolled out of the tent barreling into a starstruck Hermione - peering up into the sky where a family was being floated up in the air by masked figures marching in formation. Ron gathered to his feet - his lanky legs getting caught in the remains of the tent in front of him. Harry and Hermione gathered to their feet.

Ron was caught, he squirmed with the rope wrapped around his leg. 'Diffindo' Harry thought - whisking out his wand from his wrist holder.. Ron soon wriggled free after Harry's spell hit the twisted knotted rope.. Not a moment too soon the three were on their feet and running toward the wood where, beyond, the portkeys were.. Ron panted through elongated breaths: "H- Ha- HARRY!" His raspy voice gradually increased in volume; his arms flailing around like windmills as he stumbled on loos stones and broken twigs. "STOP! ST-! Stop! P-lease?" Ron was clutching his chest as it heaved up and down similarly but worse than Hermione who was leaning against a tree with her hands In front of her. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron, she started hyperventilating as she realised he wasn't with them.

Ron looked around the empty clearing, thinking the same thing. And as he gave up and his drowsiness was about to consume him, a shrill voice shrieked over the screams from afar. "Avada.. Kedavra!" The sickly green light traveled squarely in his direction twisting and warping the surrounding air - as if it milder with it and enlarging the spell. The ginger brows raised as his eyes watered and dried up in shock.

He was going to die.

No Dumbledore, No Hermione, No Harry.

"No! Ron!" Hermione's voice was the last thing he heard before white light swallowed his vision - and he woke up...

XxXxXxXxX

The silvery patrons galloped toward Ron's stone-faced body. Shielding it from the sickly green curse heading toward his wide open mouth. As the curse dissapated, Ron's form slumped to the side - looking weak and ill.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione recognised the silvery stag prance into view - taking the killing curse and vanishing. 'Harry?' she mouthed making sure not to make her capture know that she wasn't knocked out. The death eater around her was snarling viciously at anyone that moved. Hermione had gathered this man was either a savage or a half breed. A shadow moved in the clearing. The movement was met by the same green magic swirling toward its target. "Get the body." Disgruntled grunts signified obedience and so they marched off toward the parallel clearing.

After around a minute several soft thuds filled the air. "Show yourself - you will die quicker and less painfully.." Hermione's restraints prevented her from getting her wand and hexing her captor to oblivion - however she didn't need it.. The captor creeped along the covering of the trees. Several red spells charged at the captors direction but were blocked with a strong shield. Harry (the shadow) continued up a barrage of red curses firing one every half second; the shield buckled and a particularly over-powered severing charm hit her perpetrator's neck - at the base of the jugular. As 'he' spun, falling, blood splatters scattered themselves over Hermione and Ron's tied up forms.

With no 'Death Eaters' left in the area, Hermione called out hoarsely through a gagged mouth - "Harry!" The shadow sprinted forward into the clearing - head spinning. He fired another severing curse at the binds before pulling Hermione to her feet. He did this with Ron as well but pulled apart his hap-hazardly tied ropes instead of using magic.

Harry supported Ron is his half-asleep state. Until remembering the spell 'renervate'. Ron sprung up onto the balls of his feet - where he had to duck immediately from the Ministry Auror's 'stupefy(s)' which flew over their heads. Hermione and Aron heard Harry shout "OI! M32!" Ron looked extremely puzzled and looked toward Hermione for help. Her eyes went wide as she realised that Harry was using Ministry call signs.

'M32 = Hostages recaptured, Scene needs examining...'

The trio heard vague "huh(s)" around the circle before Madame Bines stepped forward "M1, M2, M7, M10."

M1 = Loud and clear.

M2 = Being followed through..

M7 = Casualties, Injured, dead?

M10 = step forward.

Harry hastily replied "M1, 0-0-1, yes ma'am." Harry stepped forward into the moonlight - his model-esque features enhanced on his tanned face. "Madame Bones." Harry stated. Amelia Bones recoiled as she realised the boy- no man infront of her was Harry Potter! "M30?" She asked half shocked half amused. "M30." He replied steadily.

M30 = Harry Potter.

"Morsemorde!" The shout filled the nightly silence and the green mark painted the cloudless sky green.

Harry, in reflex, sprouted back a Lumos Maxima, Diffindo, Expelliarmus, and nox in quick succession. Harry landed both the offensive spells once again hitting the offender in his jugular like the first. "0-0-2" Harry spoke out to Madame Bones. "M1" came the strained reply. A brief sigh filled everyone's ears and loud gasps enclosed the clearing.

"Lucius?"

"Lucius?"

"Course it was!"

"Bloody Brilliant!"

"Imagine the look on Malformed's face when he finds this out!"

He surrounding aurors and trio looked at the two sprawled out figures on the floor.

"Who's the second one?"

"Imagine if it's Snape!"

"You-know-who himself?"

"Dumbledore!" We're all bets and name calls circling round at that moment. Madame Bones unfastened the second mask to reveal - Barty Crouch!

Junior..."

XxXxXxXxX

The trio were whisked back to call and bed by the Ministry - Harry thanked Madame Bones and sped off to the tent. And after much lying in bed the crew soon drifted off into slumber.

Mr Weasley walked in a few hours later, half asleep, to a dead-feeling Ron and Harry lying in their pyjamas both face down in bed. Sleeping. Arthur wanted to not disturb them, but they had to get back to the Burrow. The school year was round the corner and he and Percy were bound to be needed at the ministry. Duty calls! As the muggles would say.. and he nudged Harry and Ron awake.

After a very disgruntled Ron peeled off of his bed and threw his pillow at one of the twins. If he had to get up, so did they.. Harry slouched out of bed, dressing slowly and groggily.

XxXxXxXxX

Landing softly on the grass left Ron smothered in mud where he hurriedly got up and bounded toward the empty Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys behind him.

The group wound along the path toward the unstable looking house And once all inside they all settled in like they had just come back from Diagon Alley. Which is where they were just about to go. A fleet of Owls soon flew into the kitchen with all the Weasleys inside. One owl had the Daily Prophet and the rest had their Hogwarts letters strapped to them. Unwinding the letter that landed onto his outstretched legs - the list was short having only three items.

Your Year 4 supply list,

Dress robes - for special occasions.

The standard book of spells - Grade 4

The Dark Forces - A guide to self-protection

That was the list. Harry realised it could be rather expensive depending on whether he splashed on some robes or not. And he intended to - he had a reputation to uphold. So he walked over to the fireplace overhearing Mr. Weasley reading another one of Rita Skeeter's articles. "Ministry blunders ... culprits not apprehended ... lax security ... Dark wizards running unchecked ... national disaster ..."

Harry grabbed some floo-powder, Shouted a "Bye!" across the Burrow and saw Ron round the corner as he flew backwards into the fire.. Ron jumped in behind him being dragged up through the green flames with him.

The pair sprawled out into The Leaky Cauldron back area being dragged through the soot as Ron landed on Harry. "Harry?" Spoke out Tom the barkeeper looking concerned. "I wouldn't have expected you here for another week at least. And you've taken your friend with you!" Harry and Ron both stood up and brushed themselves off saying Hi to Tom and leaving through the backseat toward the Alley..


End file.
